


A Ski Trip

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19938733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell tries to prevent Kara from going out.





	A Ski Trip

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell glowered after Kara appeared in a ski outfit. ''You never mentioned a ski trip,'' he said to her.   
He saw her frown.

''I mentioned a ski trip near my family twice recently.''

''Your entire family? You never said anything to me.''

''Maybe because you're a preacher,'' Kara said.

Reverend Amos Howell continued to glower. ''Don't forget it! I outrank everyone.'' He thought Kara stuck her tongue out.

''The ski trip is tomorrow, but my friend is picking me up tonight. Barbara Gordon.''

''You won't go. You mentioned helping me with church activities tomorrow.''

Kara's eyes flew open. 

''There are also farm tasks.''

Tears formed in Kara's eyes. She heard a knock and walked to the door. She opened it and viewed Barbara. ''Sorry.  
I just remembered other things. Maybe some other time?'' Kara saw Barbara's wide eyes. The latter's shoulders slumped.

''I understand.'' Barbara departed.

After Kara glowered at Amos, she went to her bedroom and dressed in her regular outfit. She eventually found herself in the kitchen again. She saw Jonathan and Martha Kent with Amos. 

''There you are, Kara. It's time for farm tasks,'' Martha said as she smiled.

Kara frowned and nodded. She glanced at Reverend Amos Howell's smile.

''Reverend Amos Howell is going to help you with feeding the animals,'' Jonathan said. He thought the preacher's eyes widened.

Amos saw Kara's sudden smile and scowled at her.

THE END


End file.
